


Hands Off [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Series: hands off [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Brothers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, He means well though, Jicheol, M/M, Orphans, Romance, booseok - Freeform, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansol and seungcheol are brothers, hansoon, seungcheol is a little overprotective, seungcheol is stubborn, soonsol, written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Hansol recently lost his parents so his older brother Seungcheol took him in. Now, he already met a few of his brother's friends since he moved in but nobody had an effect on him like Kwon Soonyoung.Unfortunately, Seungcheol made a stupid rule that makes Hansol's crush on Soonyoung a bit problematic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just to make things clear:
> 
> Hansol: 18 years old  
> Soonyoung: 26 years old  
> Seungcheol: 27 years old  
> Jihoon: 22 years old  
> Seungkwan: 18 years old  
> Chan: 17 years old  
> Jun: 19 years old  
> Seokmin: 19 years old

„Weren't you going to hang out with Seungkwan and Chan today?" Hansol's older brother Seungcheol asked after he'd entered his room. "No. Chan is grounded for breaking the living room table when he danced there. And Seungkwan said he had 'other things to do' which basically means that he abandoned me for Seokmin", the younger explained.

Seungcheol hummed. "So, you'll be here when Soonyoung comes over?" he asked. "Yeah...but I won't disturb you. Don't worry", Hansol said. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"It's not that. I don't want you to be bored. Do you want to hang out with us instead?" Seungcheol asked. Hansol shrugged. "Are you sure that you two want me around?" he questioned. Seungcheol smiled and nodded.

"You've never met Soonyoung before and I think it's about time. He's a fun guy and I think you two could get along pretty well", he assured the younger. "You don't have to. I understand if you'd rather be alone."

Hansol shook his head. He had spent a lot of time alone lately. Seungcheol had taken his little brother in after their parents died in a car crash. The past two months had been hard for Hansol but Seungcheol tried to be there for him.

So did his two best friends Chan and Seungkwan. They were happy to see that Hansol had already started laughing a lot more but there were just days he needed to be alone.

Today, however, was not going to be one of those days. If Seungcheol wanted him to spend some time with him and Soonyoung he wasn't going to turn that offer down. He felt grateful that Seungcheol wasn't pushing him away and let him meet his friends. He had already met a few of them and even though they were all older than him they didn't give him the feeling of only being Seungcheol's little brother.

"I'd like to hang out with you", Hansol said. "Great! Soonyoung will be here any minute", Seungcheol replied and just that moment the doorbell rang, underlining his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn._ That was the first thing that came to Hansol's mind when he saw Kwon Soonyoung entering the living room. He had to be the most handsome guy to ever have crossed Hansol's way. Blue hair that had already started to wash out, narrow brown eyes and the body of a god. Hansol hoped he wasn't drooling.

"I hope you don't mind that my brother will hang out with us today. I don't want him to be all alone all the time"; Seungcheol said after exchanging a quick hug with his friend.

Soonyoung looked at Hansol and smiled a wide smile that practically made his eyes disappear. "I don't mind. You must be Hansol. Seungcheol told me a lot about you", he greeted.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol for a second before his eyes wandered back to Soonyoung. "What's there to tell about me?" he asked. Soonyoung chuckled. "Don't worry. It was all good", he assured the younger and sent him a playful wink. Hansol found everything about this man so damn appealing.

"Are you flirting with my brother right now, Kwon Soonyoung?" Seungcheol interfered. Soonyoung gave the oldest an innocent look. "I'm just telling the truth here, hyung", he said.

Hansol chuckled at Seungcheol's glare. His brother had always been protective but it became stronger when he took Hansol in after their parents' death. Besides, he was aware of the fact that his little brother was gay (just like himself) so he also looked out for the wrong guys.

"Remind me not to leave you alone with him", Seungcheol said to Hansol. Soonyoung only laughed and flopped down on the couch across from the youngest. So Soonyoung was gay too? There was no other explanation for Seungcheol's behavior. He knew that Seungcheol was joking by the way he grinned only a second later; all seriousness forgotten.

"So what do you guys want to do?" he asked. Hansol shrugged. "Do you have those awesome cookies around? You know, the ones from Wonwoo's birthday?" Soonyoung asked excitedly. Seungcheol laughed and headed to the kitchen to look for said cookies.

"So, you're 18, right?" Soonyoung started as soon as they were alone. Hansol nodded. "I'm a senior in high school", he said. "Ah, that's really too bad. If you were a little older I might actually have asked you out", Soonyoung said straight-forwardly.

The younger tried to be cool about the comment even though his heart beat sped up rapidly. He rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward in his seat. "Who says I would have actually said yes?" That made Soonyoung laugh.

"You're cute. Seungcheol failed to mention that when he told me about you", he said. "Then why don't you try asking me out?" Hansol questioned. Soonyoung copied Hansol's position and leaned in as well. "Because one: your brother would kill me and two: you're 8 years younger than me. You're practically still a kid."

Hansol pouted at that. He didn't like to be called a kid. It was not like he was a little boy anymore. He'd never understood why people made such a big deal about age differences.

"I found them", Seungcheol said as he entered the room with a box of cookies in his hand. The two younger boys leaned back again. Neither of them could deny the tension that lingered between them.


	3. Chapter 3

The three settled on just talking and listening to music. Hansol learned that Soonyoung was a dancer and that he owned a small dance studio.

Soonyoung was a mood maker. Hansol was sure that he hadn't had a laugh like that since way before his parents died. It was just something about the older that made Hansol feel completely at ease. He definitely wanted to see him more often.

"Well, I guess I should go now. I have to teach a dance class tomorrow", Soonyoung said some time around 11pm. Hansol hadn't even realized how much time had passed because he had so much fun.

The blue-haired male got up from the couch and stretched. "We should do this more often", Seungcheol stated. Soonyoung nodded. "I'm in as long as you have those awesome cookies around", answered with a wide grin.

"See you around, Hansol", he addressed the youngest. They locked eyes for a moment and Hansol was sure that he felt something. He wondered what it was and if Soonyoung felt it too. "Yeah...see you", Hansol replied.

~

"So, did you have fun today?" Seungcheol asked after Soonyoung left. Hansol smiled. "I did. Soonyoung's a cool guy", he said, hoping that his brother wouldn't notice how giddy and happy the older really made him feel.

"I knew you two would get along. You know, I really don't mind you hanging out with my friends as long as they don't try anything." "What do you mean?" Hansol asked.

"I mean that I made it clear to the guys that they better keep their hands off of you. You're too young for my friends...at least when it comes to dating", the older explained. Hansol stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Too young? What made you even come up with that stupid rule? Does one of your friends like me or something?" Hansol questioned. "Not that I know of. But I told them how old you are and if they start hitting on you I'll kill them", Seungcheol informed his younger brother with an innocent smile on his face.

Hansol tried not to look disappointed. If he was honest, he had taken a very serious liking to Soonyoung. But now it seemed like he had to keep quiet about that. Seungcheol could be very scary when he was angry.

"Why are you so upset by that rule? Do you like one of my friends?" Seungcheol demanded. He gave his brother a suspicious look. "No. I just don't think that you should interfere in my dating life."

"You don't have a dating life. And if you did it sure as hell wouldn't be with a guy in his mid-twenties. End of discussion", Seungcheol said. Hansol pouted as Seungcheol got up and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously, what is it with you today?" Chan asked the next day at school. He sat down next to Hansol at the cafeteria table and looked at him weirdly. Hansol had been absent-minded all day. He was acting like a school boy with a huge crush - but then again, that's what he was.

"Nothing", he replied to Chan's earlier question. "Oh, come on. Spill!" Seungkwan demanded. "Spill what?" Hansol asked innocently. "You haven't smiled that much in a long time. Something's going on. Tell us what it is!" Seungkwan said.

Hansol grinned. "Can't a guy be in a good mood?" he asked. "Technically, yes...but there's just som-" "Tell me~ or I'll tell Chan what you told me not to tell him!" Seungkwan interrupted the youngest mid-sentence.

Chan looked from Seungkwan to Hansol and back. "What? What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothing, Seungkwan is just being a bitch again!" Hansol said, alarmed. "Oh, so you don't mind if I just say it out loud? Last year Hansol had a c-" "Okay fine! I'll tell you! Remind me again why you're my best friend?" Hansol interrupted.

Seungkwan smirked. "Because you love me", he said. "Meh...", Hansol teased. "Tell me now!" "Fine, fine. Seungcheol had a friend over yesterday and he's...nice", Hansol told his friends. They exchanged looks before they both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you saying that you like someone?" Seungkwan questioned. Hansol shrugged. "He's a cool guy and he made me laugh...like, a lot...and he said he'd ask me out if Seungcheol wouldn't kill him for that...", he explained.

"He did?" Chan asked. "Yep..." "Why would Seungcheol kill him, though?" Seungkwan questioned. Hansol made a bitter face when he remembered his brother's words. "He doesn't want me to go out with his friends because apparently I'm too young for them..."

"And how old is Seungcheol's friend?" Chan asked. The older hesitated with his answer. He wasn't sure if his friends would approve of him liking a guy who was that much older.

"He's 26", he finally said. "What's Seungcheol's problem? That's not that much of an age gap. It would be different if he was like 35 or something...", Seungkwan said.

"I really don't know...", Hansol replied. "Does he know you like his friend?" Chan questioned. Hansol shook his head vigorously. "No and he can't find out! Knowing him, he would probably never have Soonyoung over again", Hansol explained.

The bell rang and they made their way back to class. "Is this going to be some sort of secret romance? A forbidden love?" Seungkwan swooned. Hansol laughed. "You're nuts. This probably won't be anything at all...", he said. "Aw, come on. Wouldn't that be like so romantic?" "It would be stressful", Hansol corrected his friend.

"But really, though...what are you guys not telling me?" Chan asked randomly, causing the other two to chuckle at their clueless friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Hansol and Seungkwan kept Chan a little company on his way home after school. Since the youngest was grounded they decided to make his little free time more fun. He was still whining to his friends about the secret they kept from him.

"Chan, calm the fuck down. It's just something that was last year. There's no need for you to know it!" Hansol said. The youngest pouted. "If it's so unimportant you could just tell me", he mumbled.

Seungkwan chuckled. "Why don't you just tell him?" Hansol glared at his so-called best friend. "You weren't supposed to say anything in the first place!" he scolded him. "The past is the past. If you're over it I don't see the point in not telling him" Seungkwan replied. Hansol sighed.

"If it makes you so damn happy then go the fuck ahead and tell him", he gave in. Seungkwan grinned. "So back in the day our Hansol here had a little crush on you-" "Your brother!" Seungkwan laughed and Chan looked at them, obviously confused. "On you", the oldest finished.

Hansol blushed when he met Chan's eyes. "Oooh...so...that's what it was, huh?" he said. "It was temporary. Like, maybe a month or two-" "Or three", Seungkwan spoke up, earning a slap on his arm from Hansol.

Chan laughed at his two friends glaring at each other. "It's fine, guys. Hansol's over it, right?" Hansol nodded. "Then it's all good", the youngest said and shrugged. "So it's not going to be awkward or something? Because I know you're straight and all...", Hansol asked carefully.

"I might be straight but I'm also adorable and indescribably hot so why be mad or awkward? You two are my best friends and it's no big deal, really", Chan explained. "Good", Hansol said, relieved. "Don't think I won't kill you, Boo Seungkwan!" he threatened but his best friend only laughed and stuck out his tongue.

They arrived at Chan's place and waved him goodbye one last time before he had to go inside. "How long is he grounded anyway?" Hansol asked. They were now on the way to Seungkwan's place. The younger decided to tag along because he wanted to pick up some ramen at the supermarket around the corner.

"I think his mom said something about two weeks if I remember correctly", Seungkwan replied. Hansol made a face. "That sucks...", he said. His best friend nodded. "So how's it going with you and Seokmin?" he switched subjects.

"What about us?" Seungkwan questioned. Hansol could see that he was trying to hide a smile. "Well, things seem to be good for you two", he stated. "They are...except for the fact that his dad still doesn't know about us. He's scared to tell him which is why we only meet at my place all the time", Seungkwan explained.

"Just give him time. You know how nerve-wracking it is to come out to your parents", Hansol said. Seungkwan sighed. "Yeah I know..." "And you have to consider the fact that not all parents can react as cool as yours or-" he cut himself off and cleared his throat. His parents' faces came to his mind. "Or mine...", he finished.

His best friend gave him a sympathetic look and put an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry...", Hansol said. He bit back his tears and smiled at Seungkwan to show him that he was fine. "It's okay, Hansol. They're your parents. I know that you're still grieving", the older said. "Yeah...I just wish I wouldn't always feel like crying whenever I mention them...but never mind. I'm good", Hansol assured Seungkwan as they arrived at the older's house.

"Anyways, give Seokmin some time to tell his dad and don't pressure him. This way it'll all be good", Hansol advised him. Seungkwan nodded. "I hope you're right", he said. "Of course I am! See you at school, Boo", the younger said before he gave Seungkwan a wave and turned on his heel to head to the super market.


	6. Chapter 6

At the supermarket, Hansol picked a few packs of ramen from the shelf and went to pay for them when he heard his name being called out behind him.

"Hansol?" He knew that voice. He turned around and saw Soonyoung approaching him with a shopping cart.

"Hi", Hansol said, his face lighting up immediately. "Hey, what are you up to?" Soonyoung asked. The big smile on his face made Hansol feel that weird tingly feeling again. He held up the ramen. "Just picking up some food", he said.

Soonyoung chuckled. "Is Seungcheol only feeding you that stuff?" he asked. Hansol shrugged. "He works a lot so I mostly make this for myself in order not to starve. And since the food at my school's cafeteria sucks I have to eat after school", he replied.

Soonyoung nodded in understanding. He knew that it was hard for Seungcheol to take care of his brother with the amount of work he had to deal with. "Still, you should eat well. That's important at your age."

"I can't cook, though. This is all I'm capable of", Hansol said, causing Soonyoung to laugh. "Look, I planned on cooking something and I have enough for two. So, do you want to have lunch at my place?" the older asked. Hansol hoped that he didn't blush.

Soonyoung was really inviting him over to his place? "Uh...sure...why not?" he answered, trying not to sound eager. "Great. Then let's pay for this and go", Soonyoung said excitedly.

They did just that (Soonyoung even paid for Hansol's ramen despite the younger's protests). Afterwards they drove to Soonyoung's place which was about 20 minutes away from the market.

The apartment was nice. It wasn't small but it also wasn't too big; just perfect for one or maybe two people to live in. Soonyoung's kitchen was separated from the living room by a kitchen isle. It kind of looked like a bar. It even had three chairs on the living room side.

"You can sit down if you want. I'll prepare the food right away", Soonyoung said. Hansol nodded and took a seat by the isle to watch him. The older took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands before he started to prepare the ingredients.

Hansol couldn't help but admire the older's muscular forearms when he started cutting some carrots. "So, how was school?" Soonyoung asked, his eyes still focused on the vegetables. "It was alright, I guess." Hansol replied, unable to shift his gaze from Soonyoung's well-built dancer figure. He heard him chuckle. "You're staring", he stated.

Hansol blushed and finally looked away. "I'm not...", he argued. "Of course not", Soonyoung said, audibly amused. "How was your dance class?" the younger switched subjects, allowing himself to look at Soonyoung again - his face this time.

Soonyoung smiled. "It was good. I taught a bunch of first-graders how to dougie", he said. Hansol laughed. "Must've been cute", he said. "It was. They were really into it", Soonyoung replied. Hansol liked how dedicated the older was when it came to dancing.

"I used to dance, too but I haven't gotten the chance to do it lately because of school and everything", he told him. "I'd love to start again, though", he added. "Then do it", Soonyoung encouraged him. Hansol waved off. "I bet I got really bad due to the lack of practice."

"That's even more reason to start again. You could take classes to get the feel again. I know this really good studio not to far from here", Soonyoung said with a smirk on his face. Hansol chuckled. "I'll think about it", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

The food was done eventually and the two of them sat down across from each other, enjoying the meal. "You're a good cook", Hansol complimented the older.

"How come you live alone with these kind of skills?" he asked. He was curious how someone like Soonyoung wasn't in a relationship with anybody.

The blue-haired male laughed at Hansol's words. "I guess I haven't found anybody who appreciates my cooking skills enough to move in with me", he joked. Hansol hummed in thought.

"I guess I'm the only one then", he said bluntly. "You should really consider going out with me", he continued in an innocent tone of voice. Soonyoung shook his head fondly, chuckling lightly.

Hansol wasn't sure where he took the courage from to say these things to Soonyoung and he was sure he'd be embarrassed afterwards. But he didn't feel like stopping just yet. "Really, though. Are you really that scared of my brother? I'm sure he wouldn't be that mad", he continued.

"Oh, he would be furious", Soonyoung assured him. "He doesn't want me or anybody else my age to lay a hand on you." "But you would if you had my brother's permission", Hansol said confidently.

"Maybe", Soonyoung replied. He gulped when Hansol leaned over the kitchen counter. "But isn't it kind of more exciting like this?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"We should clean this up", Soonyoung said and got up. He picked the empty plates up and put them in the dishwasher. Hansol would be disappointed if he hadn't noticed how flustered Soonyoung was.

The older put the leftovers in the fridge. He didn't spare Hansol another glance. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. Maybe he did go too far. What if he annoyed him?

"No. I just don't want to do something I might regret", Soonyoung replied. Hansol grinned at his words, happy with that answer, and got up to approach the older, regaining his confidence.

"Like what?" They were about the same height so their faces were really close. "Like...", he trailed off. Hansol leaned in closer; their lips were almost touching but just then a phone rang, startling them.

Hansol backed away and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's Seungcheol. He asks where I am...I should go", he said. "Yeah...hey, maybe you could...eat over more often. You should really eat different stuff instead of just ramen", Soonyoung suggested.

"Sure", Hansol agreed. "On one condition: No more flirting! As much as I...never mind. Seungcheol will freak out if he ever hears about this!" Hansol nodded. "Fine...", he said.

He slowly but surely started to feel a little embarrassed. He hadn't even intended to hit on Soonyoung like this. It kind of just came over him. And even though Soonyoung didn't really reject him, he should stop acting like that...at least for now.

"I'll head home, then. Thanks for the meal", he said. "No problem...", Soonyoung answered, smiling. Hansol was about to leave when the older spoke up again.

"Do you want me to drive you home? The busses are always full at this hour", he offered. Hansol smiled. Some more time with a handsome guy in a car? "Sure, thank you."

The car ride was fun but way too short for Hansol's liking. Luckily, Soonyoung didn't seem to have minded the younger's earlier flirty behavior as he was still joking around with him.

They exchanged numbers before Hansol got out of the car to go home. Inside, Seungcheol sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. It reminded him of their father. He would always come home from work, make coffee and just sit there. Hansol missed that sight a lot.

"Ah, you're home. Where have you been?" Seungcheol asked when he saw Hansol standing in the doorway. "At Seungkwan's", he lied. He didn't want his brother to get suspicious. Soonyoung would probably get in trouble if Seungcheol started assuming things.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. Hansol nodded. "Okay", Seungcheol said. "Yeah. I'll go to my room now. I got some homework to do", Hansol told him. He went to his room and closed the door before he allowed a huge grin to break out on his face.

He just couldn't get Soonyoung out of his head (not that he was really trying, though). Today was one of the best days ever, all thanks to him. And to think that they almost kissed made Hansol feel indescribably happy.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Seungkwan knew that something was up before Hansol even sat down in his seat. "Okay, what happened?" he demanded. Hansol grinned and looked around. "Where's Chan?" he asked. Just that moment the youngest entered the room with the widest smile ever.

"Guess who just got us invited to Wen Junhui's party on Friday!" "You mean that popular guy from our year? How did you do that?" Hansol questioned. Chan just smirked.

"But Channie...you're grounded. That party is in three days", Seungkwan informed him. "Guess I'll be sneaking out. So, are you guys in?" the youngest asked. The other two nodded. "Perfect."

"Okay, so back to Hansol! You look like you got laid", Seungkwan switched back to the previous subject. Hansol hit his arm. "Ow, damn..." "Stop saying useless things! I did _not_ get laid", Hansol said. Chan laughed. "Still a virgin then, I guess", he teased.

Hansol glared at his friends. "You two do realize that I won't tell you a thing now, right?" he said. "Come on, Hansolie~ you know that we were only joking", Seungkwan pouted. "Nope, I'll keep it to myself now."

~

Meanwhile Soonyoung had opened his studio. His best friend Jihoon sat on the floor, leaning on the mirrored wall. "Who are you texting?" Soonyoung asked when he noticed how the younger smiled at his phone. 

"Seungcheol", Jihoon answered. Soonyoung froze for a second. Ever since he met Hansol he felt like he was breaking Seungcheol's trust. And that wasn't a very relaxing thing to think. "What is it? You look like you just saw a ghost", Jihoon stated. Soonyoung sighed.

"I got myself into some deep shit. You know I went to Seungcheol's place the other day, right?" Soonyoung started while sitting next to Jihoon. "Yeah?" "Well, I met his brother", the older said.

"Oh, you met Hansol? I met him once or twice but it was only for like 5 minutes because he's never around when I'm there", Jihoon told him. "But what about him?" Soonyoung gave Jihoon a sheepish look.

Jihoon stared back at him for a moment before realization started to dawn on his face. "No!" he exclaimed. Soonyoung nodded. "I like him...he's adorable and there's just something about that boy...", he explained. Jihoon sighed. "Seungcheol is going to kill you...", the younger stated.

"I know. That's why I'm holding back. I know that Hansol likes me back and that's what makes it so frustrating...", Soonyoung said. "Like, I want to be close to him and he's constantly on my mind...you should hear his cute laugh...I love making him laugh", he rambled. A short silence followed. Soonyoung buried his face in his hands in frustration.

"Wow...you're fucking whipped, man", Jihoon finally said. "I know..." "But isn't that kid like 17?" the younger asked. "He's eighteen", Soonyoung corrected. "Damn, you really are in trouble...", Jihoon said.

"For now I'll just keep hanging out with him. I saw him yesterday and invited him for lunch and since Seungcheol's working a lot I offered to cook for him more often", he explained.

"Wait so you two will be alone? At your place?" Jihoon questioned. "It's not like I'm gonna jump him! I just want to spend time with him...as soon as something serious happens I'm gonna...", Soonyoung trailed off. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He wanted something to happen but he couldn't allow that.

"I just hope that you know what you're doing. I gotta go...my shift at the café starts in five minutes", Jihoon said as he rose from the floor. Luckily, the café was right across the street so Jihoon would probably still make it on time.


	9. Chapter 9

"So...why exactly did you offer to cook for me regularly again?" Hansol questioned when he sat on the same kitchen chair two days later. Soonyoung's back faced him while he was searching for something in a drawer.

"Because you said that you can't cook and I don't want you to eat ramen every day", the older explained. Hansol just hummed as he shamelessly stared at Soonyoung's backside. He should probably look away but it was just such a good view. He'd always been an ass person; it wasn't his fault that Soonyoung had such a nice one.

He shifted his gaze just in time when Soonyoung turned around. "Also, I don't mind having you over. I always cook too much for myself anyway", he said. He took the soy sauce out of the fridge and closed it.

"What are you going to tell my brother?" "He hasn't asked me any questions yet. But if he does I'll tell him the truth", Soonyoung replied absent-mindedly. "I told my friend Seungkwan to cover for me if Seungcheol ever gets suspicious", Hansol said. "Okay...", the older said. A silence followed and Hansol just started staring at Soonyoung again until he finished cooking.

After lunch they went to the living room and sat on the couch. The silence was still lingering in the air but it wasn't awkward at all. Hansol enjoyed Soonyoung's presence and likewise.

"Hansol...", the older suddenly spoke up. "Yeah?" "I just want to try something once...this won't change anything, okay?" Hansol furrowed his brows in confusion but nodded anyway.

Soonyoung scooted a little closer to Hansol and brought his hand up to the younger's cheek before he leaned in, connecting their lips for a soft, chaste kiss. It didn't last long and when it ended Soonyoung quickly went back to his original seat a few inches away from Hansol.

"I...", Hansol trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that...", Soonyoung apologized. "No, it's not that...it's just...how can this not change anything?" the younger asked. "I couldn't help it. But we still can't..." "Because of Seungcheol...", Hansol said in a disappointed tone of voice. His lips still felt tingly from the kiss. How could this not mean anything to Soonyoung?

"I should go", Hansol said and got up. "You're mad now", Soonyoung stated. The younger looked at him. "I'm not mad...I just have to get home", he said. "Okay...so...you're coming back?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, but not tomorrow. There's this party my friends and I got invited to...I'll probably have to spend all afternoon helping Seungkwan pick out his outfit", Hansol explained. "Alright. Should I drive you home?" Soonyoung offered. Hansol shook his head.

"It's okay. We wouldn't want Seungcheol to see", he replied, still smiling but with a slightly bitter tone in his voice. He turned around and left the apartment without further words.

Soonyoung would be lying if he said that he didn't feel bad about the kiss. It wasn't because they kissed but because he felt like he played with the younger's feelings.

Of course, Soonyoung was aware that Hansol was crushing on him. Hell, he felt the exact same. It was just that he respected Seungcheol too much to disobey his number one rule...

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hansol was currently sitting on Seungkwan's bed, waiting for him to get ready. He had told his friend everything that happened with Soonyoung. He sighed and took a quick look at his phone to check the time.

"Why are you so miserable? If that Soonyoung guy doesn't want you then he's blind...and stupid!" Seungkwan said as he stepped out of his bathroom. "That's easy for you to say. You're not dating a guy who's eight years older than you and afraid of a furious brother. I really like this guy, Boo...", Hansol replied with a lowered head.

Seungkwan sat down next to him on the bed. "I feel like this is just a game to him. I made it fucking obvious that I like him and he just keeps rejecting me 'because of Seungcheol'. Maybe I'm just a kid to him after all..." the younger continued while he placed his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hmm...I think he's just scared to put his friendship with Seungcheol at risk...", Seungkwan said. "Then why is he cooking for me and why did he kiss me earlier?" Hansol questioned.

The older chuckled and patted Hansol's head. "Because he wants to be close to you without crossing the line. As for the kiss...that was probably a weak moment", he said.

Hansol lifted his head to look at him. "You think?" he asked. Seungkwan nodded and gave his best friend an encouraging smile. "Now come on. Seokmin is picking us up in five minutes", he said and pulled Hansol up with him.

~

Wen Junhui's house was packed with people from their school. There were even some people that had already graduated. Red plastic cups were lying all over the lawn in front of the house. Hansol wasn't so sure if he wanted to attend this kind of party. "Uh...anyone up for a movie at my place?" he asked but Seokmin and Seungkwan had already mixed with the crowd. "Well, fuck you too", he mumbled and went inside the house with hesitant steps.

The air was terrible in here. It smelled like alcohol and sweat. Somebody shoved two plastic cups into his hands. "Drink up, buddy", he slurred before he rushed off again. Apparently his task was to spot people without drinks to solve the problem and hand them one (or two in Hansol's case).

Hansol shrugged and took a sip from one of the cups. He scrunched up his face at the taste of beer. It was terrible! On the other hand, he was sure that he needed this stuff if he wanted to have a good time here. And one drink couldn't hurt, right?

~

Hansol didn't remember how much he had drunk before he found his friends. Seungkwan and Seokmin were making out on a couch and Chan leaned against a wall, looking bored.

"Hansol! Where were you?" he asked when he spotted the older. "I was there...", Hansol pointed in a random direction. "...then I was there...and now I'm here", he slurred. "Are you drunk?" Chan asked. Hansol shrugged and giggled. "A little bit", he admitted.

He flung his arms around Chan's shoulders. The younger kept him steady and walked him outside. "You need some fresh air", he mumbled. Luckily, most of the party guests were inside or in the garden so Chan could sit on the stairs by the front door with Hansol without having to fear that they'd get crushed.

"Channie~ you're my best friend!" Hansol slurred and snuggled up to the younger. "But you mustn't tell Seungkwan!" he said secretively and pressed a finger onto his lips. He giggled again. "I should get you home, you're talking absolute nonsense...", Chan replied, chuckling at his friends childish behavior.

"Nooo~ I don't wanna...Seungcheol will be mad...he always ruins everything...", Hansol slurred. "Then where should we go? I can't bring you to my place...", Chan said. He had no choice but to bring Hansol home.

"Bring me to him!" Hansol shouted. "Who?" "My boyfriend!" the older said matter-of-factly. Chan sighed in resignation. "Hansol, I hate to break it to you but you don't have a boyfriend", he informed his friend. Hansol hummed. "Right...I don't...he doesn't want to be my boyfriend...", he mumbled. His bottom lip started quivering. "Soonyoung?" Chan finally realized. The older sniffled and nodded.

For the lack of a better idea Chan pulled Hansol to his feet and walked to the main street with him. "Hyung, what's Soonyoung's address?" he questioned. Hansol's answer was slurred but Chan could understand it anyway. He typed it into his phone.

The younger stuck his hand out and eventually managed to get a cab to stop. "Could you get my friend to this address?" he asked the driver and showed him his phone. The driver nodded and Chan handed him the money while Hansol crawled into the cab.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chan asked. Hansol nodded eagerly. "I'm going to see Soonyoung!" he exclaimed with a big, lazy grin on his face. Chan sighed and closed the cab door. He just hoped that that Soonyoung guy would take care of him. He trusted him because he was Seungcheol's friend that's why he sent Hansol there. He let out another sigh before he texted Seungkwan to tell him that he went home and that Hansol left too...


	11. Chapter 11

Soonyoung had just gotten comfy on the couch with a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. He furrowed his brows and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1am so who would show up now? He figured that somebody was trying to pull a prank on him. But it rang again, this time more frequently.

Soonyoung got up from the couch and went to open the door. He was surprised to see Hansol standing there. The younger seemed to have some problems with his balance, though.

"Hey~", he greeted. "Hi, are you okay?" Soonyoung questioned. Hansol giggled – he fucking giggled like a little girl – before he answered: "I'm okay...just a little~ bit tipsy is all." He stepped forward but stumbled. Soonyoung caught him before he fell.

"You're drunk!" he stated. Hansol clung onto him so the older led him inside and sat him down on the couch. "I'm not drunk...", Hansol slurred. He took advantage of Soonyoung standing in front of him by reaching up and putting his hands on his shoulders to pull him closer.

"Can you kiss me again?" he asked. Soonyoung pulled back and stood up straight. "Not when you're drunk!" "I'm telling you I'm not", the younger argued. His cute pout made Soonyoung chuckle. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Don't go away!" Hansol called. "I'm only getting you a glass of water, you dork", Soonyoung replied. He took a glass from one of the shelves and filled it with cold water before he went back to the drunken teenager on his couch and handed it to him. "Here, drink this."

"I'd rather drink something else right now..." Hansol said and placed the glass on the table next to Soonyoung's coffee. His tone had changed from cute and whiny to husky and seductive. Soonyoung's eyes widened at the comment. The younger smirked and got up carefully in order not to fall over.

"Don't!" Soonyoung said when Hansol approached him and snaked his arms around his neck. "Why not?" he asked, not giving Soonyoung a chance to answer. Instead, he pressed his lips onto the other's for a few seconds.

He pulled back, their faces still close. "Don't tell me you don't want it", he murmured. He trailed his lips along Soonyoung's jaw line until they stopped somewhere beneath his earlobe. Soonyoung let Hansol suck on that spot, because _damn that felt nice_ , before he went back up and reconnected their lips.

Soonyoung's willpower began to fade when Hansol opened his mouth. He slipped his tongue in and let it explore the younger's mouth. The taste of alcohol lingered on Hansol's tongue but Soonyoung didn't mind.

He pulled him closer by the waist with his right arm while his left hand wandered up Hansol side, his neck and finally tangled in his soft, curly, brown hair. It wasn't until he heard him moan into his mouth that Soonyoung regained his senses.

Hansol was drunk! He couldn't do this. He pulled back and looked into the other's glassy eyes. "Stop...", he said. He cursed himself for that since he really, really wanted to continue. "Why?" Hansol questioned.

His arms were still around Soonyoung's neck. "Because you're drunk and I can't sleep with you!" he replied. Hansol sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "You don't want me like that, right?" he asked. Soonyoung ruffled own hair. "I do. Believe me, I really do. But this just isn't right...I'm supposed to be a responsible adult...", he explained. "Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?"

He took the younger's hand and led him to his room. "You can sleep in my bed tonight", he said. Hansol raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll sleep on that couch over there", Soonyoung explained and pointed at the mini couch beneath the window.

"Man, you really are 'responsible', huh?" Hansol mumbled, causing Soonyoung to chuckle. At least until the younger pulled his shirt over his head. "What? I always sleep in my underwear", he said. Soonyoung gulped when Hansol took his pants offas well. He tried not to stare at him.

"Having second thoughts?" Hansol asked cheekily. Soonyoung cleared his throat. The younger seemed to have sobered up a bit, judging by the way he walked without falling over. "Just sleep...", Soonyoung said and left the room. He headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water into his face.

He needed to calm down before he couldn't control himself anymore. Easier said than done when he was just kind of jumped by a drunken teenager. A hot one, at that. Soonyoung still tried to get Hansol's half-naked figure out of his head. And those hinted abs...

"Okay, enough! You're acting like a high school student! Get it together!" he scolded himself. Maybe he should take a cold shower before he went to sleep...  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Hansol looked cute when he slept.

Soonyoung felt like a creep for staring at the younger for half of the night and the next morning after he woke up. But he just couldn't help it. Hansol was adorable. End of story.

He smiled before he got up, took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen in his bathrobe to prepare breakfast. Around 10 minutes later Hansol followed. He was still in his underwear and his hair was messed up.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid...", he said and sat down on his usual chair. Soonyoung chuckled. "You got drunk last night and somehow you managed to come here. And you hit on me. Big time", he explained. "Oh my god...so it wasn't a dream?" "What do you remember?" Soonyoung questioned.

"Uh...the kiss..." Hansol's eyes widened. "Did we...?" he trailed off. "You're still able to walk, right?" Soonyoung asked casually while preparing something Hansol couldn't see. "Yeah", the younger replied carefully. "Nothing happened", Soonyoung said. "If it did you wouldn't be."

"Is that a promise?" Hansol questioned with a slight smirk on his face. "No, a fact", Soonyoung replied as he set a bowl in front of Hansol. "What's that?" "Soup. Good for hangovers. If you don't have one it's also good for breakfast", he said. Hansol picked up a spoon and tasted the soup. It was good so he dug in.

"I'm sorry I let the kiss go so far...", Soonyoung apologized. "If I remember correctly I was the one who implied it", Hansol replied without looking up from his bowl. "Yeah but you were drunk and I feel like I have taken advantage of you", the older said. "You haven't...I basically threw myself at you. You must think that I'm such a slut...", Hansol said.

Soonyoung reached for his hand across the kitchen isle. "I know that you're not", he assured him. "I usually don't drink so my alcohol tolerance is low. This was actually the first time I got drunk...", Hansol said. "And when I woke up I hoped that all the stuff I did only happened in my dreams. I still hope that most of it did actually happen in my dreams...I don't remember the details."

"Do remember the part when you stripped down to your underwear and asked me if I had second thoughts?" Soonyoung teased. Hansol placed the spoon down and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god..."

Soonyoung reached out to remove the younger's hands from his face. He thought that the pink little tint on his cheeks was just adorable. He felt his heartbeat pick up when he looked at him but even though he knew that he shouldn't feel like that he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Suddenly, he pushed the soup bowl aside and leaned over the counter before he connected their lips. The kiss was different from both their previous kisses. It was less innocent than their first one and less hot than their last one. He pulled back but stayed close to Hansol who looked at him in a confused way.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper. "I should have done that a lot earlier. I want to be with you. Even though we can't tell Seungcheol", he said. Hansol just nodded, at a loss for words, and was about to kiss him again when the doorbell rang once again.

"Let's ignore it", Soonyoung said and leaned in again. Easier said than done since the visitor seemed to really want to talk to Soonyoung. He pulled back and sighed. "I'll be right back", he said. He went to check the door and froze when he saw his visitor.

"Oh...hey Seungcheol...what brings you here?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by. I barely heard from you over the past few days", Seungcheol said with a grin on his face. "Yeah uh...I was kinda busy with dancing", Soonyoung lied.

He felt bad for doing so but he couldn't just go like 'oh yea sorry I didn't call but I'm kinda busy with your brother lately. Right, the one I'm not supposed to date and who sits in my kitchen in nothing but his underwear'.

"Just dancing?" Seungcheol asked. "What?" Soonyoung looked at his friend. Did he know? If so, why was he still alive? "You look like you have company. Bathrobe, messy hair, hickey and you look kinda nervous", the older stated.

His lips curled into a smirk. "Did somebody get laid last night?" Soonyoung chuckled nervously as his fingers wandered to said hickey on his neck. "I guess you got me there..." He figured that he'd only get into trouble if he kept denying things even though nothing happened.

Seungcheol laughed. "Guy or girl?" he asked. "A guy..." Soonyoung answered. "Do I know him?" 'Hell yes you do' Soonyoung thought. "No, he's someone I met at the studio", he lied. "A dancer, huh? Well, I'll leave you two alone then", Seungcheol said. He wiggled his eyebrows before he took off.

Soonyoung closed the door and sighed in relief before he went back to the kitchen where Hansol still sat. "Aren't you cold? You're basically not wearing anything", he said, noticing that Hansol still wasn't dressed yet.

"Why did my brother ask if you had a guy or a girl over?" he asked without answering Soonyoung's previous question. "Because I've dated girls before", the older replied casually. "But that shouldn't concern you because I'm not after any girls. I only like you", he continued.

"I'll hold you to that", Hansol said. He had a joking tone in his voice so Soonyoung wasn't concerned that he might feel threatened by any girls. "So are you cold?" the older repeated his earlier question. Hansol nodded. "How about we get back under the covers for a while? I mean, Saturdays are there to cuddle, right?" he said, making Hansol chuckle.

Soonyoung took his hand again. They headed to the bedroom and just lay down together. Hansol placed his head on the older's chest and immediately felt warmer. It didn't take long for either of them to fall back asleep.

~

"So what happened after you arrived at Soonyoung's" Chan asked the following Monday at lunch. "Nothing. He took care of me, that's all", Hansol replied with a shrug. "Oh~ so he took care of you", Seungkwan commented. "Not like that, you idiot!" Hansol said and hit the older's arm yet again.

"So, nothing happened?" Chan questioned. He sounded a bit disappointed. "Did you send me off to him because you hoped that I'd get laid?" Hansol asked accusingly. "If you put it like that...", Chan trailed off with a sheepish smirk.

"Okay, okay...so did you get laid or did you not?" Seungkwan spoke up again. "No, I didn't!" "But something happened!" Seungkwan drilled. Hansol looked at him. "Yes. He kissed me. Happy?" he finally admitted. It was impossible to keep secrets from his best friends. They would just ask him questions until he'd spilled the beans even if it took hours.

Chan and Seungkwan exchanged looks. "We knew it", Chan exclaimed. Hansol chuckled when the two idiots high fived. He loved those two even though they always got on his nerves.

"But wait...what about Seungcheol?" Seungkwan asked. "He won't find out. You guys have to cover for me if he ever gets suspicious..." Hansol told them. They both grinned secretively. "How exciting", Chan said. "It would be better if I could just tell him but for now I'm glad that I got this far", Hansol said with a sigh.

"I bet that even if he freaks out he'll ease into it eventually", Seungkwan assured him. "Yeah, just..." Chan trailed off. His eyes followed someone that had just passed their table. "Uh...Chan?" Hansol asked. He snapped his fingers in front of the younger's face while Seungkwan followed his gaze.

"Are you staring at Wen Junhui right now'" he asked, a huge smirk spreading on his face. That seemed to snap the youngest out of his daze. "What? No!" he exclaimed hastily. "Oh really? He's looking?" Hansol informed him.

Chan's eyes snapped back to Junhui who indeed looked at him. He winked at Chan, causing the latter to smile and blush. Now it was Hansol who exchanged a look with Seungkwan. They both looked at their younger friend with raised eyebrows.

"What's going on between you two?" Hansol questioned. "Does this have anything to do with our invitations to his party?" "Guys, calm down! Jun and I are nothing but friends", Chan said, still with that wide smile on his face.

"Right~ you're straight. I almost forgot due to the amount of sexual tension between you and 'Jun'", Seungkwan said sarcastically. Chan stuck his tongue out but made no further moves to deny any of his friends' accusations.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Soonyoung sat on the counter of the café Jihoon worked at. It was already 11pm so it was just about to close. Jihoon cleaned the tables with one hand while checking his phone with the other.

"So you two are dating behind Seungcheol's back?" he asked his best friend who had filled him in on everything that had happened between him and Hansol. "Yeah...", he said. "And you're not going to tell him?"

Soonyoung shook his head. "Not yet...he doesn't even know that we hung out...", he explained. "How am I supposed to keep this from him? I see him every day. He's my boyfriend after all!" Jihoon said, putting his phone away.

"Just for a little while, Jihoon, please. It's only been two days!" Soonyoung pleaded. The younger sighed and finished wiping the last table. "Fine. But I don't like this whole secret shit at all!"

The door opened. "Sorry, we're closed!" Jihoon called before he turned around and saw who it was. Seungcheol smiled at him and embraced him into a tight hug. "Hi baby", he mumbled.

Meanwhile Soonyoung had his eyes fixed on the person Seungcheol had brought with him. "Hansol", he said. The younger smiled at him. He shortly greeted Jihoon before he walked over and pulled himself up on the counter next to Soonyoung.

"We just wanted to stop by for some coffee", Seungcheol said, one of his arms still draped around Jihoon. Hansol nodded. "At least that's what I thought because my dear brother failed to tell me that he's dating the barista!" he commented. Soonyoung chuckled.

"Yeah I think that runs in the family", Jihoon said with an angelic smile. "What?" Seungcheol questioned, obviously confused. "Nothing, our Jihoon's just being a funny one again", Soonyoung spoke up. "Correction, Soonyoung. MY Jihoon. Mine! Get your own!" Seungcheol warned jokingly.

"Oh I'm sure he's already got-" "Oops, clumsy me", Soonyoung interrupted as a dirty cup he'd used a while ago fell to the floor (unintentionally, of course) and shattered into a hundred pieces. He shot Jihoon a warning glare before he slid off the counter to pick them up.

"Oh~ is that one night stand from the other day still around?" Seungcheol teased, believing that he caught on to Jihoon's hints. Soonyoung ignored his question and threw the pieces away in a nearby trash bin. "If it's serious I want to meet him!"

Hansol choked on his own spit at his brother's words. Soonyoung walked back over to him and patted his back. "You okay?" he asked, trying not to be too obvious. Hansol nodded. "Just choked...", he mumbled. Soonyoung casually ran his hand over Hansol's back before sitting on the counter.

Luckily, Seungcheol was too busy with Jihoon to notice the small touches and soft smiles that were exchanged between his little brother and his friend. Jihoon noticed, though. And even though he hated keeping things from his boyfriend he couldn't help but find the other two adorable together. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks of cuddly apartment dates and sleepovers at 'Seungkwan's' place passed quickly. Hansol enjoyed Soonyoung's company and his apartment almost felt like a second home to him. Also, he felt a lot less sad around him. Of course, he still missed his parents but Soonyoung seemed to ease the pain.

But despite all that, Hansol wanted more of this relationship. He wanted to proudly show his boyfriend off to the world. The fact that Seungcheol opposed to their relationship was a huge burden for both of them.

"What's on your mind?" Soonyoung asked. He came from the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Hansol. The younger took a slow sip before he answered. "Just...Seungcheol...", he admitted.

Soonyoung hummed and sat down next to Hansol on the couch. "Is he suspicious or anything?" he questioned. "That's not it", Hansol replied, shaking his head. "I just think that maybe we should tell him about us", he explained. "I told you we can't", Soonyoung answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, but seriously what bad could happen? Seungcheol would-" "Seungcheol would go fucking crazy! We can't tell him. Not yet", Soonyoung interrupted his boyfriend. "Maybe you're just worrying for nothing! What if he doesn't mind?" Hansol said. His tone became a little snappy.

"He once almost beat up a guy at a bar who told him that he saw you and...let's just say he made some inappropriate jokes about you and Seungcheol wasn't having it", Soonyoung told him. Hansol raised his eyebrows. He hadn't known that.

"Jihoon told me...", Soonyoung added. "And now you're scared that my brother would do that to you too? Don't you think that's different? You're serious about this and so am I..." "It's not just that. I broke his number 1 rule!" Soonyoung said.

"You seem to regret doing that. I saw how awkward you were around him a while ago at the café...", Hansol stated. He got up from the couch to walk around. "I'm not regretting us! I was awkward because I'm lying to him!" "THEN STOP!" the younger shouted.

A silence followed. The two of them didn't look at each other at all. "You didn't mind keeping this a secret a few weeks ago!" Soonyoung spoke up again. "That's true but now I mind. I have to keep this from Seungcheol while seeing him every day", Hansol said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, I really do. But I just sort of feel like your dating me out of sympathy or because you didn't want to break 'the kid's' heart", he admitted. He wasn't proud of these thoughts but they had crossed his mind a few times in the past days.

Soonyoung didn't know what to say. It took him around two minutes until he finally found his words again. "Is that really how you feel? You think I would go through all this trouble because I pity you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't you think you're really acting like a kid right now? I'm not in fucking high school anymore! If I didn't like you I would have told you to fuck off! If I pitied you I wouldn't lie to one of my best friends about that. I would have slept with you when I had the chance to! I'm dating you because I genuinely like you!" Soonyoung snapped.

"If you really liked me that much you would finally grow a pair and tell my brother that you want to be with me! But since you're so scared of him...", Hansol paused to look at Soonyoung again. "Maybe it would have been better if we never even met in the first place", he said before he walked out.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Seungcheol had been looking forward to some alone time with Jihoon all day. The younger's shift had ended early so he came over to visit his boyfriend.

Luckily, it was Seungcheol's day off tomorrow. He was glad that Hansol was at Seungkwan's place because he really didn't need his little brother to walk in on him and Jihoon.

Unfortunately, said brother came home unexpectedly. He covered his eyes when he came into the living room and found Seungcheol on the couch, being straddled by a shirtless Jihoon.

"Oops, sorry don't mind me", he exclaimed and almost stormed to his room. "Wasn't he supposed to be at his friend's place?" Jihoon questioned. "Yeah...he said he'd spend the night...", Seungcheol replied.

The younger climbed off his boyfriend's lap. "Maybe something happened...you should talk to him", he said. Since he knew that Hansol was supposed to be at Soonyoung's place, he figured that something might have happened between those two.

Seungcheol got up from the couch and went to knock on his little brother's door. He didn't get an answer but stepped in anyway.

Hansol sat on his bed, staring at his phone that vibrated in his hands. "Don't you want to pick up?" Seungcheol asked, causing the younger to jump. He quickly tucked his phone under his pillow.

"It's not important...", he said. "Did something happen at Seungkwan's?" Seungcheol questioned. "No...I'm just not feeling well...", Hansol replied. "I'm sorry I disturbed you and Jihoon..." he added.

"Nah, it's alright", Seungcheol waved off. "Hyung...what would you do if I actually started dating someone older?" Hansol asked.

He heard his phone vibrate again but ignored it. "Are you?" "No. I'm just curious", Hansol lied smoothly. "I'd probably rip that pervert's balls off", the older said with a far too angelic smile.

"But why does that include your friends? I mean you're also dating someone who's younger...", Hansol argued. "That's different. We're both in our 20s", Seungcheol replied. Hansol huffed.

"How is that different? He's 22 you're 27! Why am I being treated like a fucking child all the time?" "Wow, why are you bitching at me right now?" the older asked.

"I just don't get your stupid rule. I...talked about it earlier with Seungkwan and Chan and I realized that it's unfair...", Hansol lied. "I just want to protect you." "From what?" Hansol questioned. His phone vibrated again. "I know what guys my age want from guys your age. I don't want you to get hurt", Seungcheol explained.

He didn't quite understand why Hansol was so pissy but he didn't feel like putting up with his teenager moods right now. "Listen, I think you'll understand when you're older. Focus on school first before you focus on dating!" Seungcheol said and turned around to leave Hansol's room. He heard Hansol huff. Then his phone vibrated again.

"Someone really seems to want to talk to you. I hope that has nothing to do with your _peachy_ mood", Seungcheol said and left his brother's room. Hansol took his phone out. He had five missed calls and 23 texts. All of them were from one person - Soonyoung.

Soonyoungie♡: _Hey come back okay?_  
Soonyoungie♡: _Please Hansol, come back..._  
Soonyoungie♡: _I don't want to fight..._  
Soonyoungie♡: _I really don't regret us_  
Soonyoungie♡: _Are you ignoring me?_  
Soonyoungie♡: _Are you okay?_  
Soonyoungie♡: _Hansol, I'm serious...please tell me you're alright!_  
Soonyoungie♡: _Can you pick up your phone, please_?

The texts went on like this. Soonyoung seemed to be worried and on the verge of coming after him. The last text said:

Soonyoungie♡: _You're okay right? Jihoon said you're home. I was worried sick about you...I really do care about you..._

Hansol wanted to call him back but he decided against it. Soonyoung knew he was okay so there was no need to talk to him. He was moved by Soonyoung's concern but he was too pissed at everything to talk right now.


	17. Chapter 17

Hansol didn't answer Soonyoung's calls and texts all evening and the next day. Seungkwan and Chan sensed that something was wrong but this time they decided not to force it out of their friend.

In return, Hansol tried not to drag the mood down. "So, Chan. Any news about you and Jun?" he asked. They were in class right now and their teacher almost fell asleep, trying to tell them something about the Korean War. Chan blushed.

"There is no me and Jun. I'm straight, remember?" he said. Seungkwan snorted. "Of course you are. Can I just talk about the sexual tension going on between you two again?" "You're unbelievable, Boo Seungkwan!" Chan replied.

~

Meanwhile, Seungcheol enjoyed his free day at home. He was going to visit Jihoon at work later but for now he was just sitting around, doing nothing. At least, until someone decided to disturb him.

He opened the door to find Soonyoung standing there. "Hey, what brings you here?" Seungcheol questioned. "I'm opening the studio late today because I have to talk to you", the younger replied.

Seungcheol stepped aside to let Soonyoung come in. "Is everything alright?" he questioned as they made their way to the living room. "Well...uh...I don't quite know how to start this..."

Soonyoung knew that he had to do this now or he would never be able to. "You know we've been friends since university and I completely respect you", he started. "Okay, you're kinda scaring me now. You act like you just killed someone", Seungcheol commented.

"I never planned for this to happen but it sort of did and-" "Wait, wait! What are you even talking about right now? Did something happen? Is...is Jihoon okay?" Seungcheol interrupted his friend's unorganized babbling. The only thing he could imagine that got the younger so worked up was if something happened to Jihoon.

"Yeah, he's fine. This isn't about him...it's uh...it's about...Hansol", he finally admitted. Seungcheol was beyond confused. "What about him? Did something happen to _him_? Just tell me what's going on!" he urged Soonyoung.

"I know you're not going to like this...but uh...we're kind of...no, not kind of...we're together, like...we're dating", he admitted. A silence followed. Soonyoung shifted uncomfortably, unable to look Seungcheol in the eye.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the older spoke up. "You're...you're kidding, right?" he asked slowly. Soonyoung shook his head, still not looking up. "YOU'RE WITH MY BROTHER???" Seungcheol yelled, grabbing his friend by the collar.

"HE'S JUST A KID! AND I TOLD YOU MORE THAN ONCE THAT I WANT YOU AND THE OTHER'S TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" "I know, I know and I tried hard to follow that rule but I didn't know that I'd fall for him when I met him a few weeks ago and-" Soonyoung was cut off by a punch to his jaw.

"Don't give me that shit! Do you think I don't remember that time when you fucking opened the door in your bathrobe and with a damn hickey on your neck? That guy you had over was my brother!?" Seungcheol shouted.

"Yeah but nothing happened!" Soonyoung assured him. Seungcheol pushed him to the ground. "You expect me to believe that?" the older asked. He was outraged, just like Soonyoung expected him to be.

"I swear, Seungcheol! He did spend the night but it was because he was drunk and-" "DRUNK?!" Seungcheol exclaimed, getting more and more furious by the minute. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY BROTHER WHILE HE WAS DRUNK???"

Soonyoung stood up. "Listen, I know you're angry but if you could just hear me out..nothing happened! Please, let me explain...", he tried. His head was aching and he thought he even tasted some blood. "Why would I believe anything you say? You fucking used him for...whatever!" the older shouted.

"Don't you dare show your face here ever again! And if I ever see you around Hansol again I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born! Did I make myself clear?"

Soonyoung lowered his head for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He's not a small child anymore, Seungcheol. You can't keep doing this." He said looking up mid-sentence. "Watch me!" Seungcheol replied.

He grabbed his collar again and practically threw him out. "Stay away from my brother or I'll make you regret it!" Seungcheol repeated his threat before he slammed the door shut.

Soonyoung sighed heavily before he pulled out his phone and texted Hansol:

_I know you're not talking to me right now but I just wanted you to let you know that I told Seungcheol. He knows and he's not amused..._

He didn't wait for the younger's reply and just headed to his studio. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 3am...I should be asleep

Hansol returned home after school because he didn't want to head to Soonyoung's and because he needed to charge his phone since it had died during second period (when he was clearly NOT on his phone re-reading all the texts Soonyoung sent him...)

He was greeted by a very angry-looking Seungcheol. "Who pissed into your cereal?" he asked. "Soonyoung was here earlier", his brother answered. Hansol stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "So?" he asked carefully.

"And he told me about you two! I warned you not to get involved with my friends! They're just guys, they'd use you like he did!" "I don't know what he told you but he certainly didn't use me for anything! He takes better care of me than you do!" Hansol snapped. It was mean and not true because Seungcheol worked very hard to take care of him.

He saw a short spark of hurt in Seungcheol's eyes which was replaced by anger just a second later. "That is exactly what I'm trying to say! He's got you whipped only because he managed to lure you into his bed!" Seungcheol yelled.

"His bed? We didn't even have sex, you prick! He never tries anything inappropriate! Quite the opposite actually! He stopped _me_ before things went too far. Only because he respects your fucking rule!" Hansol snapped back. "Stop lying already! How stupid do you think I am?" Seungcheol shouted.

Hansol huffed. "Is that a serious question?" "Watch your mouth!" Seungcheol warned. "WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MY FATHER?! YOU CAN'T KEEP TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM!" Hansol yelled. A pause followed before he continued speaking in a more quiet way. "I already lost mom and dad. I don't want to lose Soonyoung too..."

"I told you before that I don't want you to get hurt!" Seungcheol replied. "Soonyoung is your friend! Why don't you just trust him?" Hansol questioned. His brother was just so unnecessarily stubborn.

"Because I simply don't want you to be with someone who's eight years older than you! Mom and Dad would have said the same thing. You're 18! You should date people your age or nobody at all!" he insisted. "And I'm sick of having the same conversation with you! You're not seeing Soonyoung again, end of discussion!"

"You say you don't want me to get hurt. But you know what? In reality you are the one hurting me, Seungcheol!" Hansol said and turned to walk away. "You're acting like you're head over heels for this guy!" Seungcheol called after him.

Hansol looked over his shoulder and directly at his brother. "Believe it or not, I am", he said before he went to his room and locked it. He put his phone on the charger before he hid under his blanket.

How could Seungcheol act like this? Why would he stand in the way of his own brother's happiness? He heard a knock on the door. "Hey, come on out...we should talk about this", Seungcheol said through the door.

"I want you to know that I'm not doing this to be mean or to play the big brother. All I want is for you to be safe and okay. I don't want you to date any older guys because I know that they only want sex and then they dump you", he explained.

Hansol huffed but he didn't answer. If older guys were like that wouldn't that include him too? As far as he knew his and Jihoon's relationship was stable and sincere. Soonyoung had had the chance to use him several times but he always acted responsible. Why was it different if Seungcheol dated a guy five years younger than him? Hansol just didn't understand his brother's way of thinking. He didn't want to, either.

Seungcheol seemed to give up. He didn't try to talk to Hansol anymore. Hours passed like that with Hansol just curled up underneath a blanket and Seungcheol somewhere else in the apartment. He even heard the older leave eventually.

The two of them had never had such a big fight before. Hansol appreciated everything Seungcheol did for him and he also understood that he was worried about him. They both lost their parents recently so Seungcheol wanted to protect the only close family member he still had.

Hansol didn't hold that against him but he thought that he went too far by interfering in his dating life. Soonyoung wasn't some kind of pervert that would try to get him to sleep with him only to ditch him right afterwards. Seungcheol had known Soonyoung way longer than Hansol yet he mistrusted one of his closest friends so much...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is already the last chapter. But there are two bonus chapters so it isn't quite over yet. This is just the end of the main story.

It was very late when he knocked on the door again. Hansol barely registered it because he was already half asleep. He wouldn't want to talk to Seungcheol anyway so he just shifted a bit and hugged his pillow tighter.

The sound of the door being unlocked made Hansol furrow his brows sleepily. He kept his head under his blanket and said nothing. Even when the bed dipped behind him he kept still. An arm was draped around his waist and a familiar scent reached Hansol's nose.

Hansol opened his eyes, poked his head out from under the blanket and turned around to find Soonyoung smiling back at him. It was dark in the room, though so he couldn't see his face properly. "How did you get in here?" the younger asked sleepily. "With the spare key to your room", Soonyoung answered.

"No, I mean how did you get inside? From what I saw earlier my brother doesn't really want you around...", Hansol said. "He was the one who let me in. Apparently Jihoon knocked some sense into him...", Soonyoung explained. "So...you're allowed to be here?" Hansol asked, causing the older to chuckle. "Yes", he replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" he questioned after a few seconds of silence. Hansol scooted closer to the older and threw his blanket over him too. "No...I'm actually sorry for what I said. I don't think that I would be better off if I hadn't met you. Not at all...", Hansol said, not really looking at Soonyoung despite the darkness.

He felt stupid, like the kid he was accused to be. Soonyoung chuckled and pecked Hansol's lips. "I'm glad to hear that...", he said. Hansol smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Are you two done yet? Can I talk to you now?" Seungcheol's voice came from the other side of the door followed by a: "Shut up, Seungcheol. Give them some privacy!" which sounded like Jihoon. "Come on. Living room!"

Hansol sat up and ruffled his messy bed hair. "Do you want to go and hear what he's got to say?" he asked the older. "Yeah...I guess I want to know what Jihoon said or did to change his mind", Soonyoung answered.

They both got up and left Hansol's dark room to head to the living room where Seungcheol sat with Jihoon. Now that Hansol saw Soonyoung in good lighting he noticed the small purple bruise on his jaw. "Where did that come from?" he questioned and carefully touched the older's cheek where another bruise showed.

When Soonyoung didn't answer Hansol raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother. "You hit him?" he asked. Seungcheol shrugged. "He told me that he's fucking-" he was cut off by Jihoon hitting his arm and sending him a warning glare.

"Whatever. Sit down, we need to talk!" Seungcheol said, rubbing the place where his boyfriend had just hit him. Hansol and Soonyoung sat down across from the other two and waited until Seungcheol spoke up again.

"So...about you two...I can't say that I'm happy about it. But I might have reacted a bit too strictly...", he said hesitantly. "Soonyoung, we have been friends since university and you know how protective I always have been over Hansol, even before the accident. You also know that you were not supposed to ever see him like that if you happened to meet him. But now you do and I hope that you're serious about him...", Seungcheol addressed the younger sternly.

"I am", Soonyoung assured him. "Good", Seungcheol said before he addressed his little brother. "Hansol, you know that I would do anything possible in the world to protect you from getting hurt. When we fought earlier I realized that I've taken it too far. I haven't seen that look in your eyes since right after the accident. You just looked...I don't know...almost broken. And when you weren't talking to me I became worried that I might lose the most important person in my life only because I was being stubborn."

Hansol didn't quite know what to say but his anger at his brother reduced a lot. "So what I'm saying is...I won't continue being the asshole that forbids you to see each other", Seungcheol finished.

The two of them looked at Seungcheol wide-eyed. "You mean..." "I mean...now that you have broken my rule anyway you might as well just...", the oldest trailed off. "But that doesn't mean that you can get too intimate anytime soon! I want to have an eye on this relationship! A _very_ close eye! And I damn well hope that this isn't going to end badly for either of you!"

Everyone in the room knew that this was basically Seungcheol's way of saying 'You have my blessing'. "It won't", Soonyoung said as he took Hansol's hand and smiled at him. "It definitely won't..."

"Okay, let them be now", Jihoon spoke up. "Just look at the way they look at each other. I have a good feeling about this", he said, smiling at the two who didn't even register them anymore. "If you say so...I guess I'm gonna trust you", Seungcheol commented.

~

A while later Soonyoung and Hansol were alone in the living room. Jihoon had dragged Seungcheol to his room to give the other two some alone time without the oldest staring at them. They knew that Seungcheol would have to get used to it but once he did he would go back to normal.

"Hey, you", Soonyoung started. He leaned in and cupped Hansol's cheeks to kiss him. It felt like their last kiss was ages ago. And it felt...different in a good way. Maybe it was because they were practically 'allowed' to do this now.

Soonyoung pulled back but kept his face close to Hansol's. "I only would have done this for you, you know that? You're the only one I'd take the big brother's punches for...", he said. "I know. And I love you for that", Hansol replied.

His eyes widened when he realized what he just said and he clasped his hands over his mouth. Soonyoung's face lit up even more. "Don't be embarrassed", he said, chuckling.

He took Hansol's hands and removed them from his mouth. "I love you, too", he said. Hansol blushed crimson when Soonyoung accentuated his words with another peck to his lips.

"Is...your face okay? My brother's punches are no joke", he switched subjects. Soonyoung found it adorable how flustered the younger was. "I'm fine", he said. Hansol was about to get up, mumbling something about an ice pack but Soonyoung pulled him back down and hugged him.

"I'm fine", he repeated. "Everything's fine."  
  
  


_**-End-** _   
  
  
  


Oh right, I forgot about Jun and Chan:

So mini ~Epilogue~

Around two weeks later Seungkwan and Hansol entered the school and were on the way to their class when they found their younger friend in the hallway openly making out with none other than Wen Junhui himself.

Hansol cleared his throat. "Straight, huh?" Seungkwan commented as soon as Chan spotted them. They both smirked at him and he just blushed.

Jun grinned and said a small little 'bye' to him before he headed to his own class. "Well, okay fine...maybe I'm not that straight...", he finally admitted. "We knew that, Channie. We're glad that you finally decided to be open about it too", Hansol said.

"Speaking of open. Seokmin told his dad about us and he's okay with it", Seungkwan told them while they entered the class room. "That's awesome!" Hansol said. "Yeah, giving him time really worked out well." "We're not gonna have some of those cheesy group dates now right?" Chan asked. Seungkwan grinned. "You bet we will", he said jokingly.

**_-End now for real-_ **


	20. Bonus Chapter: 3rd Time's the Charm

**1st try**

Ever since Seungcheol found out about his brother dating Soonyoung he kept an eye on the two of them like a hawk. All dates had to take place at his place with him very nearby. He flinched when they held hands, he cockblocked them when they wanted to kiss and he sure as hell wouldn't let them go to Hansol's room.

Today, though, Seungcheol was working late and Hansol wanted to use that opportunity when he came home from school. As soon as he made sure that Seungcheol really wasn't home he faced his boyfriend and captured his lips in a breath-taking kiss that let the older know what exactly Hansol had in mind.

Without breaking the kiss Soonyoung sat down on the couch with Hansol straddling his lap. The younger's hands quickly moved under Soonyoung's shirt and pulled it up to his collarbones. They broke the kiss in order to pull his shirt over his head.

"Maybe we should take this to your room", Soonyoung suggested. He could barely keep his hands still but he felt somewhat uncomfortable because they could get caught so easily. "There's no time for that", Hansol breathed. He pulled his own shirt off as well. Soonyoung took in the sight and threw his worries away before he pulled Hansol in for another kiss. His hands wandered over his sides before they rested on his hips.

Soonyoung let his tongue wander over the younger's bottom lip, asking for entrance which, of course, he was granted immediately. Hansol sighed into his boyfriend's mouth when his hands travelled over his stomach up to his chest to pinch his nipple. They broke the kiss for air and just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you-", Soonyoung cut himself off when he heard keys rustle. Seungcheol was home! Hansol quickly climbed off of Soonyoung's lap and reached for his shirt on the floor. "Crap", he mumbled. Soonyoung hurried to put his shirt on as well and tried to cover the boner in his pants with a pillow. Hansol disappeared to the bathroom just as Seungcheol entered the living room.

"Hey", Soonyoung greeted him. "Hi...I hope you two weren't doing anything inappropriate", Seungcheol warned. "Where's Hansol?" he questioned. "In the bathroom", Soonyoung replied. "You look kinda-" "Oh, hey hyung. Are you hungry? There's pizza in the fridge", Hansol interrupted his brother as he entered the living room and sat down next to Soonyoung with an innocent expression.

Seungcheol furrowed his brows at the couple in suspicion before he wandered off to the kitchen. "Man, that was risky!" Soonyoung whispered. Hansol just smirked. "But it was kinda exciting. Almost getting caught...", he replied. "Do you want to see me dead, you kinky little shit?"

**2nd try**

Seungcheol was hesitant about letting Hansol sleep over at Seungkwan's place because he wasn't sure if Hansol wouldn't use the opportunity to sneak over to Soonyoung's place and do god knows what.

It took a lot of convincing and aegyo from Seungkwan until Seungcheol finally gave in. "But if I find out that you headed to Soonyoung's I'm gonna kill him AND you...and you too, Seungkwan!" he threatened. Seungkwan gave him an angelic smile before he grabbed Hansol by the shoulder and dragged him along.

"I hope you realize that I'm doing this for you because you're my best friend. If Seungcheol finds out I'm gonna beat your virgin ass!" Seungkwan said as soon as they were on the bus. They decided to head to Seungkwan's place for real in case Seungcheol got suspicious.

"Do you really think that he'd follow you?" Seungkwan questioned. "I don't know. I'd rather not find out the hard way."

~

A few hours later Hansol decided to head to Soonyoung's. He would leave his phone at Seungkwan's so that he could cover for him if Seungcheol decided to randomly FaceTime him. (That had happened before. Hansol wasn't just being paranoid.)

Soonyoung opened the door after Hansol rung the doorbell twice. "Are you sure he isn't suspicious?" he immediately asked the younger who only nodded as he came in. Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Hansol's waist with a smirk. "In that case..."

Soonyoung wasted no time discarding the younger's shirt. He cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss while pressing him against the door. Meanwhile Hansol let his hands roam free over Soonyoung's well-built body.

~10 Minutes after Hansol left~

Seungkwan panicked when Hansol's phone rang. Of course, Seungcheol would call to check in. "Hey, Seungcheol-hyung...", he said. "Seungkwan? Where's Hansol?" the older asked suspiciously. "In the shower. He's still here, hyung. Just trust him for once", Seungkwan said as accusingly as possible.

"Hm...fine...", the older replied. "I think I'll stop by at Soonyoung's then...since I'm in the area and Hansol's with you anyway I can spend some time with my old friend, right?" he said. Seungkwan could hear the testing tone in Seungcheol's voice.

"Sure, why not?" Seungkwan answered. He tried to sound calm while in reality, his heart was beating like crazy. "Okay bye. Say hi to Hansol from me", Seungcheol said before he hung up without further words. "Shit", Seungkwan cursed. He looked for Soonyoung's contact in Hansol's phone and quickly dialed it.

~

Hansol heard a phone ring but he ignored it. He had other things to focus on right now. Soonyoung's hands were dangerously close to his private area as he fumbled with the bottom of his skinny jeans.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. "It seems...important...", Hansol said in between Soonyoung's short, rough kisses. "This is important too", Soonyoung replied with a low voice. He attached his lips to Hansol's neck, causing the latter to let out a small moan.

Just as Hansol's pants were about to come off the doorbell rang. "Jesus Christ, one day I'm gonna destroy that fucking thing...", Soonyoung mumbled under his breath. "Soonyoung, are you home?" Seungcheol's voice came through the door – which Hansol was still pressed against. Both, his and Soonyoung's eyes widened. "Fuck...just...follow me", Soonyoung whispered.

He snatched their shirts up and thew them in a random corner before he dragged Hansol along to the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Get in", he said. "Wha-" The door bell rang again. Hansol quickly stepped into the shower. Soonyoung held his head under the water before he grabbed a towel and headed back to open the door.

"Seungcheol", he said. "What brings you here at...", he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "10pm?" "I wanted to hang out with my friend", Seungcheol said with an innocent smile on his face.

"You wanted to check if Hansol was here. Well, he's not. I was just taking a shower _without_ him. He's at Seungkwan's", Soonyoung corrected his friends answer. Seungcheol grinned. "Busted", he admitted. "We can still hang out, right? I mean, we barely ever spend time together since you're with my brother", he added. Soonyoung felt bad. It was true. He basically only had eyes for Hansol...

"Sure, just let me put a shirt on", he replied. "Alright", Seungcheol said. He stepped inside and headed to the living room. Soonyoung went back to the bathroom where Hansol still stood in the shower next to the jet of water. "He's gonna stay...I gotta sneak you out", he whispered. Hansol stepped out of the shower. "Do you have my shirt?" he asked. Soonyoung looked around. "I forgot where I put it...I'll get you one of mine, come on", he said and lead his boyfriend to his bedroom.

"You can climb out over the fire escape", he said while getting a sweater for Hansol and a new shirt for himself. He hoped that Seungcheol wouldn't suddenly appear for some reason and catch them red-handed. Hansol caught the black sweater when Soonyoung threw it over at him and put it on. It smelled like Soonyoung which made him smile a bit. He certainly wouldn't get that thing back ever again.

Hansol went over to the window and opened it while Soonyoung put on his shirt. "Sorry about all this", Hansol said. The older waved off and quickly walked over to him. "Don't worry. Get to Seungkwan's safe and call me when you're there, okay?" he said and pecked Hansol's lips. "I will", the younger said. "Alright, I love you", Soonyoung told him as Hansol climbed out. "I love you too", he replied. They shared one last kiss through the window before Soonyoung closed it and Hansol went back to Seungkwan's place. 

**3rd try**

Soonyoung had picked Hansol up from school today. They were sitting in the car, not quite in the mood to go upstairs where Seungcheol was. "How long is this gonna go on? He's still acting like I'm 10 years old...", Hansol ranted about his brother. "He's just protective", Soonyoung tried to soothe him. "He's _over_ protective...I thought he'd calm down eventually but I guess not", the younger said with a pout.

Soonyoung chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside before he gets suspicious again", he said and opened his car door. Hansol sighed but followed nonetheless. They went upstairs and entered the apartment. Seungcheol sat in the living room with Jihoon.

"Hey, you two", Jihoon greeted them. Hansol only gave him a short nod and sat down, still pouting. Soonyoung shook his head at the younger fondly before he greeted his best friend with a hug. "What are you up to today?" Jihoon questioned. "How about we just watch TV and do nothing with my brother breathing down our necks, just like all the other days", Hansol said bitterly.

"Yah, watch your tone", Seungcheol warned. Hansol glared at him before he got up and went to his room, slamming his door. "What's up with him?" his brother asked. Jihoon exchanged a short look with Soonyoung. "Can't you figure that out yourself? He feels watched", the youngest in the room said. Seungcheol looked at him then at Soonyoung and then at the door Hansol just disappeared through. "I'm just..." "Controlling him", Jihoon finished his boyfriend's sentence.

"I'm not controlling him! I'm watching over him", Seungcheol argued. Soonyoung decided to stay out of this for his own sake. "Come on, we're going out. No buts!" Jihoon said and got up from the couch. Seungcheol tried to protest but Jihoon was having none of it. He pulled the oldest to his feet and reached into his pocket. "I'm taking that", he said, putting Seungcheol's phone away in his own pocket. "And I'm driving!"

"Wait, no! I can't just leave!" Seungcheol said. Jihoon ignored him and dragged him outside. Soonyoung just watched them leave and secretly thanked the higher powers for his best friend. He got up from his seat and approached Hansol's room. He knocked quietly.

"Babe, it's me, can I come in?" he asked. He heard a low grumble from the other side of the door and decided to step in. Hansol lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Soonyoung chuckled at the sight. He let himself fall on top of his boyfriend, erupting a grunt from him. "You're _fat_ ", Hansol said. Soonyoung just laughed at that and kissed his lips.

"Jihoon kidnapped Seungcheol", he told him. Hansol's eyes widened and he finally wiped that pout off his face. "He did? How did he do that?" he asked. Soonyoung propped his weight onto his arms and let himself fall next to Hansol on his bed. "He just didn't give him a chance to talk at all and he took his phone. I don't know what he's planning, though", he replied. "But that's not important right now", he added.

"What's important is: what do you wanna do now that we're alone?" he asked. Hansol raised one eyebrow at him. "How often are we going to get an opportunity like that?" he questioned. Soonyoung pretended to think. "Probably...not that often", he said. Hansol grinned. "I guess we should do something productive then", he said.

"What did you have in mind?" Soonyoung asked innocently as he got back into his earlier position, hovering over Hansol...


	21. Bonus Chapter: Smut

„Are you sure that you want this?" Soonyoung asked huskily. Hansol looked up at him. "I've never been more sure...", he replied. Soonyoung searched the younger's eyes for uncertainty.

"I'll just lock the door", he finally said and got up, discarding his shirt on the way to the door. Hansol never noticed how appealing his back looked. He still wasn't over his boyfriend's god-like dancer body.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head as well before he started fumbling with his belt. His hands were a little shaky due to the excitement he felt. Soonyoung walked back over to him, removed the younger's hands from his belt and took it off for him.

"Nervous, babe?" he teased as he moved on to the button of Hansol's jeans all while keeping eye-contact with him the entire time. "Not at all", Hansol said. He had waited too long to be nervous. "Are you really sure that-"

Hansol cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss that said everything. "I'm sure, stop asking", he whispered with a sincere look on his face. Soonyoung finally seemed to be satisfied as he pushed Hansol back into the pillows and pulled his jeans off. He did the same to his own jeans and carelessly threw them across the room.

He purposely ignored the obvious bulge in his boyfriend's boxers and leaned forward to kiss his neck. Hansol sighed, his hands immediately finding Soonyoung's bare sides. The older began leaving little marks all over Hansol's neck before moving on to his collarbones.

It was like he was addicted to Hansol's milky skin. He couldn't get enough of him. Hansol let out a whine when Soonyoung's tongue flicked over his nipple. He was growing impatient but at the same time he loved what Soonyoung was doing to him.

Soonyoung's mouth travelled further down over Hansol's stomach on to his hip bone, along the waistline of his boxers to the other hip bone while his thumb massaged small circles into the younger's thigh.

Hansol let out small whimpers; his hands were unable to stay still. He curled them in his own hair. Soonyoung smirked up at him and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hansol's boxers and pulled them down.

He licked his lips at the sighed, almost unable to hold back but he didn't want to ravish Hansol like a beast. He wanted to take this slow and make it worth remembering.

"You don't happen to have lube around somewhere?" he questioned. Hansol pointed at his bed-side table wordlessly. Soonyoung raised a suggestive eyebrow when he found an already opened bottle of lube in there.

"Someone seems to have been a little naughty", he teased as he drizzled some of the cold substance onto his fingers. Hansol gave him a cocky look. "You should know by now that I'm not as innocent as I look."

Soonyoung grinned and motioned for Hansol to spread his legs. "In that case, you should know the drill", he said as he carefully eased one of his fingers inside. Hansol's breath hitched. He didn't have to wait long for the second one, though. Soonyoung moved them in a scissoring motion, going a little deeper each time.

Hansol bit his lip as he tried to push back on Soonyoung's fingers. This felt so much better when someone else was doing it. The older smirked. "So impatient...", he teased. "I've waited long enough, don't you think?" Hansol sassed, his voice slightly ragged from the arousal.

His boyfriend chuckled. "Fine", he said before he pulled out completely only to add a third finger. Hansol exhaled shakily at the feeling. It stung but he loved the feeling. He loved that Soonyoung was making him feel like this.

The older's middle finger brushed over Hansol's most sensitive spot, causing him to let out a small high-pitched cry. "More...", he breathed out. Soonyoung repeated the action until he figured that he was getting too close.

Hansol whined when Soonyoung pulled his fingers out. He thought that should probably be embarrassed about the sounds he was making but he just couldn't really find it in him to care.

Soonyoung quickly discarded his own boxers before he slicked his cock up with the lube. He hovered over Hansol, checking his face for any sign of doubt or discomfort.

He carefully lined up at the younger's entrance and pushed inside. Hansol's face scrunched up a bit at the penetration. "Sorry...", Soonyoung mumbled breathlessly.

He gave Hansol enough time to adjust and waited for the green light to go on. Hansol's finger's, that had had a tight grip on the older's bicep, finally losened a bit and the pain seemed to fade.

Soonyoung carefully pulled out again before moving back in. Hansol's mouth fell open in a silent moan. The older repeated the action a few more times before he dared to pick up his speed.

Hansol's nails sank back into Soonyoung's skin but he didn't mind. He was way too drawn to the grunts and moans and whimpers that fell from his boyfriend's mouth.

He thought that this was definitely worth it. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. All he cared about right now was making Hansol feel good.

The room became hotter by the second; the rustling of the sheets, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Hansol's voice that sounded more and more drained it all made it hard for Soonyoung to keep control over himself.

He managed to keep his rythm up in steady thrusts, admiring the way Hansol's neck looked, sweaty and exposed for he had his head thrown back in his pillows.

Soonyoung leaned down and let his tongue graze along a vein on his boyfriend's neck. The vibrations Hansol's moan caused on his tongue almost drove him crazy.

He re-angled his thrusts and found the bundle of nerves again. Hansol whined and let his fingers rake down Soonyoung's arms. The older didn't mind the light sting his action caused.

Soonyoung continued to hit Hansol's prostate, loving the way the younger's voice became a bit higher which each thrust.

He seemed to attempt some words but nothing coherent came out. Soonyoung's thrusts became sloppier as he felt his own release near.

Only a few more thrusts later Hansol was the first to come with Soonyoung following not even ten seconds later.

A minute of silence passed in which both of them had to catch their breath. Soonyoung carefully pulled out of the younger and lay down next to him.

Hansol was the first to speak up. "Well, shit...", was all he said. Soonyoung chuckled. "Couldn't have said it better myself", he agreed.

"At least now Seungcheol won't kill you for nothing", Hansol said as he cuddled up to Soonyoung.

~

Seungcheol came home with a knowing expression when he found his brother and his friend on the couch watching a movie together.

"So, did anything happen while I was kidnapped?" he questioned. "Nothing at all...", Hansol lied with an angelic expression.

"Is that so? Then get up and walk on a straight line", Seungcheol demanded. Hansol raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Seungcheol glared at him for a few more seconds before he began chuckling. "I'm just kidding. I know what you two did", he said.

That earned him two confused looks. "And you don't...mind?" Soonyoung asked carefully. "I guess my brother is growing up. I have to deal with that...and besides, I'm glad that he chose you instead of some old stranger. At least you love him", the oldest explained.

"So you're completely okay with this now?" Hansol questioned just to make sure. Seungcheol nodded. "As long as I don't have to see or hear anything."

The other two grinned. Jihoon seemed to really have a good influence on Seungcheol. They finally felt comfortable around him again and Soonyoung seemed to have his friend back for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE REACHED THE END OF HANDS OFF!   
> I once again apologize for my inability to write smut...  
> There's a sequel for this story and it's called Back Off. Idk if I'll start uploading it today or tomorrow but anyway...  
> Thanks a ton for reading this mess and for all the kudos and comments! This story got the most views on here so far and I didn't think it'd be that popular! 
> 
> More soonsol is on the way since I'll be crossposting all my work from wattpad/aff where you can find me under the same username!


End file.
